Touch Me (I wanna feel your body)
by flipmeforward
Summary: Desperate!BP!Kurt and Blaine


**warnings:** masturbation, desperation, PIV, barebacking, slight comeplay, oral

* * *

Kurt is horny. He's so horny that he's past trying to sugarcoat it with words like 'frustrated' or 'aroused' or 'turned on' or whatever. Blaine has been busy the last few days, and to be fair Kurt has, too, but it still means that they haven't had sex for a few days, and, well. This is the result. Kurt is on the subway, and he's _wet_.

It's been building up for days, but it finally tipped over at lunch, when he came upon a photo shoot with a shirtless Taylor Lautner in one of the magazines he was flipping through. He's been having trouble concentrating since, not able to turn his focus away from the throbbing between his thighs.

He checks the time on his phone when he gets off the subway. Blaine isn't supposed to be home for another hour, so Kurt sends a quick text asking him to pick up something to eat on his way home, because Kurt is _so not _in the mood for cooking. He's planning on making Blaine really uninterested in cooking tonight, too.

The throbbing doesn't ease up, and when Kurt is inside their building he can finally wince at how his underwear is sticking to his skin. He's _really_ glad he wore dark pants today. Not that he has soaked through, but at least he hasn't had to be worried about it showing if he does. It's not often these days that Kurt wishes he had different anatomy, but today, when he seriously considered sneaking into the bathroom and just relieve himself, it would've been _so much easier_ if he'd had a dick. He didn't do it, of course, his work ethic is too high for that, and he knows it'll be so much better when he finally gets to do it if he waits.

When he enters the apartment, at last, he rewards himself by pressing hard against the seam of his pants, momentarily easing the pressure. He drops his bag carelessly on the floor and barely manages to hang up his coat before heading straight to the bathroom, stripping as he goes.

He should wait for Blaine, he really should, because he knows his boyfriend will be disappointed if he comes home and finds out what Kurt's been doing on his own, but _fuck it_, Kurt has been aching for this for _hours_. He can go again when Blaine comes home. And again, and again... His boyfriend has nothing to worry about, honestly.

The water is a little bit too hot, Blaine was the one to shower this morning, so Kurt lowers the temperature a bit and pulls off his underwear, grimacing at the smear in them. His sigh of relief when he finally steps in under the water can probably be heard all through the apartment, but he's alone, he doesn't have to worry. He drags his fingers through his hair, just getting it wet, before sliding his hands down his body and finally, _finally_ reaching the part of his body that has screamed for attention for half a day. He sighs and leans back against the tiles, hissing a little at the cold, but bearing through it and sliding down until he's sitting on the floor. After one attempt that ended up in the E.R, he and Blaine have abandoned shower sex, but shower _masturbation_ is a completely different thing. Kurt can't do it while standing, and really, the floor is way too hard for him to do this under normal circumstances, but these are not normal circumstances. He doesn't want, doesn't even _try_ to drag it out, he just presses his fingers against his clit and moans. The water mixes with his own fluids, making everything really slick and hot and _fuck_, Kurt barely has time to _think_ about Blaine, about Blaine's cock, about Blaine _fucking him_ before he's coming, panting hard.

He stares unseeingly through the frosted shower doors, trying to catch his breath, but he doesn't remove his hand from his pussy. The water is streaming down and he drags his other hand over his face, sighing contently and slumping down a bit. He can give himself _one_ more before he gets dressed. One more orgasm won't hurt. Blaine doesn't have to know.

Kurt drags it out a little this time. He's not as desperate anymore, so he strokes himself with slower, more gentle strokes, almost teasing. He nudges the fingertips against his hole, coats them in the slickness that's different from the water. This time, he actually gets to think, to bring up a fantasy, gets to imagine Blaine. It's always Blaine. Sure, shirtless Taylor Lautner got him here, to the state where he's rubbing one (two) out in the shower, but the movie star never stars in Kurt's fantasies, not anymore.

He closes his eyes and scoots even further down. His tailbone is rubbing against the tiles and it's far from comfortable, but it gives him room to slide two fingers into his hole, so it doesn't matter. He imagines it's Blaine's fingers, imagines Blaine's mouth on him and _fuck _he misses Blaine's mouth so bad. The slick slide of his fingers inside of him, on him, against his clit and around his hole, is addicting, and he's moaning so loud that he _almost _misses it when Blaine enters the apartment, the bang of the front door resonating into the bathroom.

For a second he considers stopping, considers removing his fingers and standing up and pretending nothing happened, but only for a second. Fuck it. He's too horny, has waited for this too long, he's not going to stop just because Blaine got home early. On the contrary, it's another reason for him _not _to stop.

He doesn't hear Blaine walking around in the apartment, but he can picture it well enough. His bag on the floor, leaving the take-out in the kitchen, the loosening of his tie while he walks around looking for Kurt.

Kurt has stopped the motion of his hands, but he hasn't removed them. The shower is still going, so he sees more than hears Blaine enter the bathroom.

"Kurt, I picked up sushi, I hope that's..." he falters when he discovers Kurt in the shower, when he sees where his hands are, what he's doing behind the frosted doors. "...okay," Blaine finishes weakly, swallowing. "Do you- should I leave or-" He twists in the doorway, hesitating.

Kurt huffs out a breath and does stand up this time, trying to ignore his aching sex. "Put the sushi in the fridge, then take off your clothes and get into bed. Please," he adds, reaching for his body wash.

"I-okay," Blaine agrees, and Kurt watches him retreat before he closes his eyes and angles his face towards the shower spray.

&#&#&#&

Kurt dries off just enough to not drip on the floor as he makes his way towards the bedroom. He notices that his clothes are gone from the hallway and he smiles at Blaine when he enters the bedroom.

"Thanks for picking up my clothes," he says, dropping the towel on the floor.

"Yeah, you seemed...busy," Blaine says, smiling at him from where he's stretched out on the bed, one hand on his cock. Kurt groans and strides over to the bed, straddling Blaine's legs in no time.

"You have _no idea_ of what I've been through today," he grits out, sliding his pussy against Blaine's cock, against his _hand_. Blaine's breath hitches and he locks eyes with Kurt, arousal evident in his face.

"Tell me?" he asks, moving his hand from his cock and settling both hands on Kurt's hips instead. Kurt presses down, moans from the friction between his labia and Blaine's erection, and settles into a slow rhythm while he tells Blaine about the built-up frustration he's had to deal with today. Blaine hums in the right places, but he's clearly distracted, and Kurt can't blame him. He got the worst of the edge off in the shower, but he's still pretty keyed up from not getting to come that second time, so as soon as he's done talking, he reaches down and strokes himself. His fingers slide easily through the mix of his juices and Blaine's precome, and with the press of Blaine's cock along his pussy, it doesn't take long before he's riding out his orgasm, Blaine's grip on his hips the only thing keeping him upright.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleads when Kurt has his breathing back to somewhat normal.

"No," Kurt whines, unable to stop rubbing himself against his boyfriend. "I'm not done yet." Shit, he's _so far_ from done, he hasn't even had Blaine inside of him yet, he doesn't- Blaine usually can't come more than one time, and seriously, Kurt is _not done_.

He turns around abruptly, shuffling backwards on his knees until his crotch is hovering above Blaine's face. "Okay?" he asks, meeting Blaine's eyes between his legs. Blaine nods and reaches up to grab Kurt's ass, pulling him down until Kurt's sitting on his face. And fucking _hell_, yes, _this_ is what Kurt has been longing for all day-Blaine's soft lips against his pussy, his tongue licking gently, the tip of it teasing against Kurt's opening. Kurt breathes heavily for a few moments, just enjoying it, before he bends down and licks a stripe along the length of Blaine's cock.

As much as he's aching for a good fuck, Kurt won't deny for a second that he's missed Blaine's cock in his mouth, too. You'd think they've gone four months without sex, not four days, but shit, they're in their early twenties, they're allowed to be desperate for sex. Blaine moans appreciatively against Kurt's pussy so Kurt sucks on the head of his cock, not taking all of it yet. He grinds down against Blaine's face, that _mouth_, and the slight stubble on Blaine's chin that's rubbing against his clit, jesus _fuck_, and when Blaine slides one hand down to drag against the rim of his ass, Kurt rewards him by sucking in more of his cock. It's a reward that goes both ways, because really, it's not like it's a hardship for him to suck his boyfriend off.

He can feel another orgasm building up, so he presses down a little bit more while he eases up on Blaine's cock. He wants to be fucked before he can consider himself done, and that won't happen if he lets Blaine come in his mouth. With one final lick across Blaine's slit, he lifts himself up and flops down on his back on the bed, spreading his legs.

"Come on," he says, grabbing Blaine's hair and tugging gently on it to get him to move. "Come on, baby, please," he moans, impatient and horny and desperate. Blaine swats his hand away from his hair but obeys, crawls across the bed until he's settled between Kurt's legs. He wastes no time before he bends down and starts to lick again. He sucks on Kurt's clit and mouths on his lips, traces his tongue against Kurt's opening, pushes it inside, and fucking _fuck_, Kurt is coming again, jerking his hips against Blaine's mouth and almost getting bitten.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm-" His apologies are cut off by Blaine crawling up and kissing him, smearing Kurt's juices all over his mouth and jaw. Kurt realizes that this is the first time they've kissed since this morning, and he clutches Blaine's neck and holds him closer, licks into his mouth, tasting himself and _Blaine_. God, he's missed this so much, just _kissing_, holy shit, and he's moaning into it without inhibitions.

Blaine pulls away, and Kurt wants to whine and make him come back, but then he feels Blaine reach down and grab his cock, aligning it with Kurt's hole, and yeah, okay, completely valid reason to stop kissing. He spreads his legs even wider, making room for his boyfriend, and arches his hips up, meeting Blaine halfway.

"_Yes_," he moans. "Yes, _god_, please." Blaine fucks him with hard, fast thrusts, making Kurt slide on the sheets, but they're both so past caring that it's not even funny. Blaine pants heavily, the desperation having taken the best of him, and when he falters for a moment, Kurt huffs out an impatient breath and pushes him off.

"Kurt, fuck, what-" But Blaine doesn't get any further before Kurt is pushing him onto his back and straddling him again, taking his cock and positioning it against his hole before sinking down, breathing out in relief.

"Fucking-_so good_, just-" Kurt places his hands on Blaine's chest and starts to move, riding him almost too fast

"I'm gonna-Kurt, I won't-" Blaine tries, but Kurt only nods.

"I know, I know, come on," he urges, slamming down hard. "Come on, Blaine, just-" he bites his lip with the next thrust, effectively cutting himself off, and then Blaine is coming, Kurt can tell by the way he squeezes his eyes shut and how his fingers dig into Kurt's thigh.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, moving one hand down to rub at his clit. He's getting close again, fucking _fuck_, it's like he's on Viagra or something, but Blaine isn't meeting his thrusts anymore.

"Kurt, please, I can't-" Blaine pushes at Kurt, trying to get him to pull off. "Come on, baby, let me-" Kurt pulls off, reluctantly, and lies down on his back again, his legs spread and his hand still on his clit. His fingertips are getting sticky with Blaine's come, and he's just, he wants to _come_, he _needs_ to be satisfied, and then Blaine is leaning in and putting his mouth on him, again.

"Blaine, fuck baby, come on, I need-_more,_ your fingers, please" Kurt pants, writhing helplessly on the bed, shivers going up his spine every time Blaine licks across his fingers. Blaine obeys, brings up his hand and slides two fingers into Kurt without any preamble, everything slick and wet and stretched and just _so fucking good_. "_Yes_, god, come on, just-"

Blaine pushes his fingers in as far as they will go, and crooks them _just so_, and Kurt is _gone_. His hips stutter on their own accord and he clenches his legs around Blaine's head involuntarily. He's breathing way too hard, can't hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears, but _holy fucking shit_ this is so good.

When Kurt returns to reality, Blaine is laying beside him, smiling goofily and tracing Kurt's the features in Kurt's face with feather-light touches of his fingers.

"That was a nice surprise," he says and presses a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"It wasn't quite as nice to be turned on all day," Kurt mutters, but he turns to his side and shuffles closer to Blaine.

"If it leads to this, I'm not complaining," Blaine says, and Kurt can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm gonna sext you all day some day. Then see if you're complaining when you can't concentrate at work because your dick is straining against your pants," Kurt says into Blaine's chest, not quite able to work up the energy to glare at him.

"You wouldn't," Blaine says, totally sure of himself, and drags his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"_Try me_."


End file.
